


Weasley Life

by Alyx_Silvermoon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 09:38:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13004982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyx_Silvermoon/pseuds/Alyx_Silvermoon
Summary: A One-shot immediately after Molly Weasley finds out Ron no longer has Scabbers in his possession





	Weasley Life

"RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY YOU GET DOWNSTAIRS THIS INSTANT YOUNG MAN!!" Shouted Molly from the kitchen. The Burrow, usually bustling with activity, was suddenly silent except for the quick pattering of feet on the stairs as Ron raced to the kitchen to avoid making his mother any angrier, and a muffled boom as he passed George and Fred's room on the way down. Upon arriving in the kitchen, he looked at his mother and went pale at the anger visible on her face. 

"Y-yes, mum?" He asked shakily, seeing that now was not the time to be talking back in any fashion. 

“WHEN were you planning on telling me that you lost Scabbers? I JUST found out from Percy! You are completely irresponsible, and I cannot BELIEVE-"

Bravely cutting his mother off, something he normally wouldn't have done, he spoke up. "I didn't lose him, mum, he escaped, and it's a rathe bad thing he did, too, because he wasn't just a rat, he was Peter Pettigrew, an Animagus, and-"  
"Don't you dare interrupt me, Ronald, especially not to lie!"

"It's the truth, mum! I swear it! You can ask Hermione or Harry if you don't believe me, or Professor Lupin! That's why the sneakoscopes kept going off in Egypt, and-"

Cutting him off again, Molly mutters a quick "accio sneakoscope" and sets the summoned object on the table in between them. "This! Your brothers said it was broken!"

"Yeah, well, Fred and George had put beetles in Bill's soup, that's why it went off at dinner, and every other time, Scabbers was with me. You have to trust me, mum!"

Eyeing the sneakoscope and seeing it remain at rest seems to help Molly to relax, so she sighs in defeat. "Fine. But no more pets. Not that you need another one, that tiny owl you have seems to be plenty to keep you busy. Now come help me with dinner, your father will be home soon." 

Following her into the kitchen, Ron sighs. "Yes, mum," he says, rolling his eyes as she casts a quick little charm to set the knives chopping some vegetables near the sink. "What would you like me to do?" 

Smiling softly as she sets a kettle on the hob and charms a quick fire to spring up in the grate, she says "oh, just start chopping the stew meat, dear, and then you can go. "


End file.
